Naruto's New Catch Phrase
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: What happens when Naruto finally annoys Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi with his catch phrase one too many times? He gets a new one! Read to find out the second most annoying catch phrase ever! Oneshot.


I'll be murdered for this, I'm sure, but I just couldn't resist. So, here it is. The quest to find a new catch phrase for Naruto!

* * *

Once again, he was at the ramen shop. Once again, he was bragging about his dreams. Once again Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were attempting to hide themselves from the onlookers' confused stares. The group's teacher just sighed at his student's rambling.

"I'm going to be the greatest hokage this town's ever seen, believe it! Then you'll all have to respect me, believe it! Everyone will look up to _me_, Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"I know what I believe." One of the shop's customers mumbled, "You need a new catch phrase."

"Wha-... no other catch phrase even compares to mine! _Believe it!_" The blonde huffed before turning back to his ramen and inhaling the bowl.

Sakura groaned as the words were pounded into her skull. Whatever appetite she may have had was ruined, _"Believe _what" she asked herself.

"I believe you're annoying." Another of the customers muttered under his breath.

"A new catch phrase might be worth a shot." Kakashi advised, not glancing up from his book.

"Sensei, you, too?" Naruto looked to the silver-haired man. He then glanced to his teammates, both of which were trying to ignore possibly the loudest boy in the world. Sakura was nearly bashing her head into the counter while Sasuke remained calm, staring into his nearly untouched bowl of ramen.

"It's just a suggestion, of course." The eldest mumbled, not really paying attention to anything other than what he was reading.

"Well, your suggestion stinks." The Uzumaki boy decided, "Believe it." He added, almost as an after thought.

"Alright, that's it!" Sakura suddenly exploded, gaining a glance from both Sasuke and Kakashi, not to mention all the other patrons. The pink-haired one spun around to face her teammate and pointed a finger at him accusingly, "If I hear those words come out of your mouth one more time, I'm going to rip your tongue out!" _"Cha! You tell him, _no one _annoys me like that!"_ Even though, if Sakura were to be honest, Naruto's catch phrase was hardly the most annoying thing about him.

"But-..."

The blonde didn't get far before Sasuke now intervened, "Shut up, loser."

"I'm not a loser, believe it!"

Kakashi sighed once again and looked back down-- he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Sakura went to reach for the boy's tongue, pausing only centimeters before it. She then yanked her hand back, as if it had been burned, _"What am I thinking?" _she wondered, _"Who knows where that mouth has been? I don't want to stick my hand in it." _After thinking for only a moment, she grabbed her chopsticks. Now armed, she turned back to find that the blonde had disappeared. "What the..."

It wasn't long before the sounds of someone drowning their self in ramen reached her ears. She looked back to her seat, which had been abandoned in the effort to reach Naruto, to see none other than the said boy gulping down her meal. Fire erupted around the girl as she stalked back over to her seat and now-empty bowl. Looking up, noticing a presence near him, the blue-eyed ninja blinked, "What?" he wondered, "You weren't going to eat that, were you?"

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered, raising the chopsticks in a manner that would mean pain for the annoying one if they were brought down with the force that she intended.

A small yelp was heard and the Genin dashed from the chair he had been occupying to hide behind Kakashi. The latter glanced at his student and chuckled, "Naruto, if you keep agitating her, she's bound to take your head off. There's no wrath like a woman's."

"What is _that _supposed to mean!?" Sakura demanded, ignoring the fact that she was now screaming at her teacher instead of Naruto.

Not wanting to get in the middle of the fight he saw coming, Kakashi stood from his seat and stepped back, leaving Naruto out in the open, "Don't direct your anger at him towards me." He suggested, and left to find a quieter corner.

Now steaming, the female of the group was about to launch herself at the boy when a voice rang out, belonging to the chef, "Hey, you wanna fight, take it somewhere else. I have other customers here, you know!"

The hot-headed girl blinked, immediately cooling down and looked around, only now realizing that every eye was on her and most of them looked rather annoyed at the noise. "Uh.." A nervous smile broke out as she waved her hand, carelessly, "Sorry, everyone." Her gaze snapped to Naruto, "Just you wait."She hissed. In return, said boy slunk into his teacher's former seat, sighing.

--

After dinner, the four headed down the road, Kakashi in the lead followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke bringing up the rear. Things had quieted down, and frankly, it was bugging the blonde. So, he turned his attention to the man in front of him, "Thanks for dinner, sensei!"

Kakashi glanced back before smiling, "Of course." He faced front again, "Though, next time..."

"Huh?"

"Don't get us almost kicked out." He finished.

"But... she... I.." Naruto looked between Sakura and Kakashi a few times before giving up and hanging his head.

The girl behind him snickered, _"Cha! That's what you get for messing with me!"_

"Sakura, that goes for you as well." Their teacher added.

"But it wasn't my fault, Naruto-" her blaming of the younger one halted as Kakashi did, turning around to face the three. "Sorry, sensei." She quickly muttered, glaring once more at Naruto.

Said man just sighed again and shook his head, "Now, then..."

"Well, let's get on with the mission!" The blonde interrupted.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered.

"Oh just believe it!" he pouted back.

"That's it, you're getting a new catch phrase!" the girl of the group demanded.

"Please." Kakashi sighed.

"Like?" Naruto challenged, "How about I steal yours, _cha?!"_

"Hey! Don't say that, it sounds weird and disturbing when you say that!"

"Cha, cha, cha!" the ninja then began doing a cha-cha dance, chanting the phrase.

"Oooh, baka!"

"Or maybe I should just take Sasuke's..loser!"

Said boy's eye twitched in annoyance at being drug into the conversation, "Shut up, loser." He said calmly, ruining the hyper mood of the conversation.

"That one doesn't fit you at all." Kakashi noted.

"Well, then, sensei, maybe I'll take _yours_."

"Mine? I don't have a catch phrase." The white-haired man insisted.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

This got a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle from the teacher, "You got me there."

"Or maybe I'll just go around preaching about teamwork." Naruto continued, walking around, yelling loudly, "Remember, team, always work together! Work as a team and you'll succeed!"

"Idiot!" the pink-haired one sent a flying kick to the blonde head, "Keep your voice down, Naruto."

Sasuke sighed, "How about thinking of your own?" he suggested.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Good idea."

"What about the Great Naruto-sama, king of the ninja?!" the Genin offered.

"Uh...no." His teacher shook his head, "How about Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One, Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja?"

"Hey, I won't get respected with a title like that, sensei!"

"Then try Naruto Uzumaki, the most hopeless ninja of Konoha." Sakura said, idly, glancing to see if her crack had gotten a reaction from Sasuke. Of course, he was trying to ignore the three as best he could.

Then again, his best wasn't quite good enough, and when Naruto rejected Sakura's offer, he spoke up. "Try Naruto Uzumaki, the most annoying, idiotic ninja in all the lands."

This just earned a pair of blue eyes glaring at him, "Like you have room to talk, you're not so great, you know."

"Sorry, did you say something?" the blue-haired boy wondered, glancing to his teammate.

Kakashi sweatdropped and sighed for what felt like the millionth time, _"Everyone's stealing my lines..."_

Naruto huffed again and glared, "How about... I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever, got it memorized?"

"I didn't think it was possible." Sasuke muttered.

"What that I'm the greatest?" the other boy asked, grinning.

"You're even more of a loser than I thought."

* * *

And that is how Naruto changed his catch phrase. Of course, millions of people will still shudder when they hear the words 'believe it!' but everyone needs to swap catch phrases. (now thinking of a body swap crack fic) Hm... I may have to look into that. Ah well, this was just randomness, and I haven't seen much of Naruto, and what it was was in English, so don't flame me for things messed up in here . . Other than that, review! 


End file.
